The proposed project will produce and test the efficacy of a training package, developed in Phase I, for CD counselors, called New Changes in Addictions Counseling; four videotapes and a manual comprising a four session course to be made available for mass production and marketing in Phase III. The project is intended to improve client functioning in employment, family and social interactions, and psychiatric behavior through effective training of CD counselors. The training materials do not encourage counselors to "treat" these problems, but increase knowledge, awareness, recognition, and referral. All Phase I aims were accomplished, including development of the training program for CD counselors and production of scripts and a demo video. Phase II aims to finish production of the training materials and test the hypothesis that outcomes of clients of counselors who have undergone training program will be superior to clients of untrained counselors. The efficacy test, a replication of McLellan's work, contrasts outcomes of 500 clients of trained and untrained counselors at 10 A&D treatment centers across Tennessee. Follow-up assessments are conducted at 6 months using the ASI. The final product will be marketed to CMHCs, A&D treatment centers, managed care companies, and private consultants. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. Treatment facilities for chemical dependency are under increasing pressure to provide quality services and achieve improved functional outcomes with their clients with decreasing budgets for training. The proposed training package will be modestly priced, easy-to- use, reusable, and, if proven to be effective in enhancing outcomes of addicted patients, very widespread use would be assured.